Fairy Tail Next Generation
by Happythebluecat
Summary: Just a few hilarious and cute stories about your favourite Fairy Tail kids! Hope you enjoy! Please review and favourite!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

"Yes, I'm taller than you!" Lucas jumped into the air fist pumping the air.

"Only by a millimeter" Nashi shouted

"Pffft whatever keeps you asleep at night"

"Dad, Lucas is annoying me!"

"Kids, both of you are shorter that me so I win!"

"Dad that's not the point"

"Kids dinner's ready"

"Mum, Lucas is teasing me!"

"Lucas!"

"Nashi started it"

It was a normal day at the Dragneel household. It had been 5 years after the Great War and everyone had started a new life. Gajeel and Levy had got married and had two cute twins called Gale and Lily. Jellal and Ezra finally gotten married and Laxus became the 4th Master. But Lucy and Natsu got married and had already had 2 children, Nashi and Lucas.

Nashi was the spitting image of her father. She has the same spiky cherry blossom hair at shoulder length and the childish grin of her father's but she has the same large brown eyes her mother has. She has a huge appetite for sweet things like chocolate and fire. As you can see, Nashi can eat fire; she is a 4th generation dragon slayer like Gale who learnt Dragon slayer Magic from their Fathers. Nashi has a huge rivalry with Storm Fullbuster and Gale Redfox. She is on team Nashi, she created with her exceed Joy (Happy and Carla's Daughter). The team includes- Storm Fullbuster,Gale Redfox, Lucas Dragneel and Crystal Fullbuster.

Lucas dragneel has spiky golden blonde hair and has the same slanted sharp black eyes of his father. Lucas is less violent than her younger sister but surprisingly the opposite. Since he is more like his mother he is smarter, kinder and saner than Nashi, he tends to me more approachable but has a scary and short temper just like Lucy. He uses Celestial Spirit Magic, but also uses Purple Flare Magic, which he learnt from Romeo. Lucas has an appetite for spicy things; you can usually see him chewing on spicy salami sticks. He is very overprotective of his younger sister when it comes to boys but he likes to tease her and prove he is better than he. He is in Team Nashi.

Lucas pov.

I really want to be like dad. That was my goal from age 5 but I was gifted with

Celestial Spirit Magic instead. I disliked this magic; it was just calling people with some dumb key to do the job for you. I wanted to do the job with my own hands. I didn't want to hurt mum's feelings so I didn't tell her but I really wanted Dragon Slayer Magic. Dad always thought I was going to become a Dragon Slayer since I liked spicy food and hot stuff, but one day, I imitated my mum when she summoned sprits and a girl with two horns and pick hair wearing woolen clothing popped out. From that day on I was going to be a Celestial Mage.

I envied my sister she had inherited the power of Dragon Slayer Magic from my father and trained with father everyday. I've learnt and mastered Purple Flare from Romeo, but my Celestial Magic was stronger.

I sat on the grass, my back laid against the wall watching my sister and Dad train. It was a lazy hot day, I chewed on my Salami stick, and I wish Storm was here, at least he could've kept me cold but then he would've probably started a fight with Nashi.

"Hey kiddo I brought orange juice, wants some?" Mum asked.

I nod, leaning against the wall, rubbing the cold glass against my cheek. My mother laughed. I smiled gratefully at my mom. We sat in silence as my mother watched my dad and Nashi train. My mum was one of the prettiest women in Fiore, I don't know why it took Dad so long to marry Mum. She's kind, pretty, smart and was the only one who can keep Dad in check, of course other than Aunt Ezra, I mean the woman's basically an angel from hell, I don't know she's just hella scary.

Mum turned to me and smiled.

"You're so much like your father"

I was taken aback by the comment, everyone practically new that

I looked exactly like his mother.

"How? I mean Nashi's got the hair, the magic, the personality."

"I know, but you have his eyes, those same eyes which would get angry when someone hurts Fairy Tail, the same eyes that cried for Fairy Tail and the same eyes that have the same will and fiery gaze… protect Fairy Tail with your life Lucas, protect your sister and your friends protect your family"

Mum stood up smiling at me taking the tray with her, she was about to leave when I blurt out

"Have you ever felt weak, or that you needed to the job bye yourself instead of your spirits?"

Mum stopped, sitting back down she sighed.

"Yeah of course, I sometimes feel weak when your Dad saves or when my magic runs out, but I don't give up…you know your father once said that if you have magic, use it to protect your friends and family, so I'm saying Lucas that whatever magic you have you use all of it to protect Fairy Tail"

"But I want to do the jobs with my own hands and not call for spirits" I said under my breath.

"You know, I can change into my spirit and gain their powers you know it's really cool" Mum said pretending that she didn't hear.

My eyes widened, "Like seriously you can get powers like Loke and Taurus?"

"Yep" Mum grinned ruffling my hair.

"Teach me Mum! That's so cool"

"Then come one, get up and let's train, and here" She handed me a golden key with Loke's sign on it.

"It's time to meet your godfather!"

I grinned I guess Celestial Magic isn't so bad after all.

 **Hey I'm Happythebluecat and I'm new to Fanfiction writing. I hope you enjoy this story, I'm hoping to update oneshots of Fairy Tail Next Generation Weekly, but I'm really lazy sometimes. But anyways nice to meet you! Review please, thnx bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** FTNGO

I do not own Fairy Tail

 **Nashi's pov**.

Ugh I hate storm, his ugly ass face keeps appearing in my dreams and it's becoming more frequent. I can't even fight him anymore because of the weird dream I'm having.

 _Storm's back was turned; I stumbled to him hugging his bareback._

 _"I love you" I whispered._

 _He turns to me and leans into my face slowly tilting his face and places his lips on mine. Then the dream fades and I wake up sweating with a weird feeling at the bottom of my stomach. I honestly don't understand what's going on. I don't even know why I said 'I love you' in my dream like hell I would love that frozen freak and I would die instead of kissing him. And yet I still had these weird romantic dreams._

"Yo flame brain, what's up"

My hand clenched the drink I was holding, suddenly the drink spilled all over the table.

"Shit"

"No hello frozen freak or anything, what happened Nash, you seem a little out of it lately.

I remember the dream and a deep red blush appears on my cheeks.

"Just get away from me please"

"Why?"

"Just please,

"Fine okay, it's not like I waiting for you anyway"

Why am I blushing, if I really don't like him, I wouldn't be blushing I would just flick it off and continue fighting him like normal. But why? I have to ask Dad and Mum if I don't clear this I won't be able to go on a job with him ever again without thinking of that stupid dream.

"Mum, what happened when you fell in love with Dad?"

Mum blushed; she brought a finger to her chin.

"Well I just blushed every time I was around him, I thought about him every day and I couldn't even go on a mission without stuttering or blushing or doing something stupid, I was such a lovesick teenager, oh the days"

"Mum you still are a lovesick teenager, but thanks, mum, I'm gonna ask dad too"

"I don't think that would be a good… nevermind" Lucy sighed.

I quickly left before mum started talking about their first kiss and shit. I clambered onto the roof where my dad sat eating some fire.

"Hey Dad"

"Yo kiddo what's wrong?"

"Well, you know ice prick?"

"The old grandpa one or the baby-faced one?"

"The baby-faced one."

"Oh yeah him, what about him?"

"Well I've been having dreams about him lately"

"Like what, I mean you're not a boy, so I don't think you would have wet-"

"No dad, nothing like that, it's just dreams of him where I say 'I love you' and then we kiss and yeah" I said in a rush blushing.

My dad didn't say anything, which was strange, I mean usually he would scream rush off to the guild to fight Uncle Gray, but Dad said nothing. He just grinned.

"You know kid, one day there's gonna be that special someone who will love you no matter what, and that person is precious, just like your mum is to me, but kid you have to be kind to everyone ok? Always protect Fairy Tail with your life"

"Yeah dad I know but the dreams why does storm appear in them, I want them to go away"

"You're just overreacting just like your mother, he's probably there to annoy you in your dreams, don't let him do that"

"You're right Dad! I'll show ice prick who's boss"

"Right show that lil motherfucker who's boss"

"Natsu your language!" Mum screamed from the kitchen.

I grinned my mum and dad is the best.

 **Natsu's pov.**

I waited before Nashi was gone to her room, before jumping down. I grinned at Lucy as I grabbed her hand and twirled her around. She smiled, the smile that she only gives me. I grinned, as I rested my head against the crook of her neck.

"Nashi's getting dreams of Storm"

"Yeah I realized, that means Storm's the other part of her soul"

"Yeah, she hopefully won't realize it soon, I still want to keep my baby girl"

"I know, but she's growing up"

"Yeah into an awesome dragon like me and Igneel"

"Yeah I know" whispered Lucy as we stood in each other's embrace enjoying the silence and each other's company.

 **Hey, guys, it's me again! I hope you enjoyed this! I actually don't know why I wrote another part of her soul, I guess it's like a mate thing…idk…Anyways Please favorite and review and see you next time!**


End file.
